


Done and Done

by Zacksy



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :D, Bantering, Cross Over, Fic, M/M, Secret Identities, Secrets, but not mentioned by name, maybe I'll write this again but longer, my first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/pseuds/Zacksy
Summary: “…breaking the spinning top and turning it back to normal, Miraculous Ladybug is sooo cool!” They cooed, swooning with big eyes as they remembered the scene.“Yeah, but without Chat Noir they wouldn’t have made it.” Someone else chimed in.“What?! Chat Noir”, they said in a mocking voice, “didn’t even do anything. Ladybug did everything themselves. Chat just takes the credit, because people think he is the shit by doing some flips.”“Aren’t they a team?” A third person voiced their opinion, earning a glare of the first two.“As if! They’re rivals!”“But”, they lamented, “don’t they look kinda good together? Both fighting and”, they lowered their voice, “as a couple?”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Done and Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoody/gifts).



> Merry Christmas <3

“Done and done.”

Miraculous Ladybug clapped their pocket mirror close, after releasing the purified butterfly, and put it back inside the pouch at their waist. They were about to return home, every mischief managed by the akumatized villain already turned back, when they heard a slow clap from their right.

“And another win for the Miraculous Ladybug.”

“Oh! Chat, I didn’t see you there! How are you?”

Chat Noir, leisurely sitting on a low wall with his legs crossed, shook his head. It was so typical of Ladybug to never answer his antics and bantering. But well, he will make them someday. Standing up and jumping around the streetlamp right next to him in a swift movement, Chat Noir strolled over.

“Oh, well, just enjoying the scenery. What about you?”

“There was this akuma, you didn’t see it? You need to step up your game, Chat!” Ladybug let out a burst of small laughter, clapping Chat on the shoulder who rolled his eyes fondly.

“Even if I had seen it, you were there. And we all know, nothing gets away from you.” He said with a wink, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Nothing except you.” Ladybug flashed their most genuine smile. Goosebumps traveled over Chat's arms, heat rising in his cheeks as he stared at Ladybug’s beautiful smile.

“I… I, yeah, I have to go.”

“Aw, already? I thought we could talk some more.” Akin to a dog, Ladybug’s imaginative ears dropped.

“Sorry, uh, next time?”

“Yes!” And the smile like a high watt light bulb was back on. “See you soon!”

“Uh-huh.” Taking to his heels, Chat jumped back over the low wall and over the next house’s roof, trying to calm his pounding heart.

\--

Killua entered the classroom when the bell rang, indicating the start of the first lesson. Gon was waving his hand at him as if he wouldn’t see him otherwise even though they shared their bank since the beginning of the school year.

“Good morning, Killua!” Gon grinned at him, bouncing on his chair since it was hard for him to sit still for a longer period; school was especially hard to deal with. His attention span wasn’t short by any means it was just really hard to concentrate when he had to sit still and listen to the same monotone voice for about an hour. His aunt had already made him do some tests to affirm their suspicion of ADHD. Since then Gon learned to cope with school, where Killua was a great help by distracting him or giving him different tasks scattered through the lesson to keep his mind occupied and on topic.

Killua let his bag slump down next to his chair, pluming down on it himself. “Whassup?”

Gon let out a hearty laugh. “Did you watch some gangster movies again?”

“Just because I don’t use proper speech, I’m not a thug, you know?” Killua deadpanned, making Gon laugh again.

“It’s just so funny every time. I always have to imagine your family doing the same.”

Now, that made Killua snort. “Yeah, sure.” His laugh was dry. “Think about my mother doing a speech on national television: “Listen hear, ya worms. Vote fo’ me again or you’re a head shorter.””

Gon snickered at Killua’s imitation, who followed soon suit.

“Great that you’re having such a good time, hopefully, you won’t disturb the lesson this time.” Their teacher, Kaito, was entering the classroom with some books under his arm, a faint smile on his lips.

“Good morning!” The class said in unison, breaking up every other conversation to start class.

It was their lunch break when the conversation turned to the topic they frequently discussed. Killua and Gon were sharing their lunch since Gon’s aunt was a way better cook than Killua’s butler. He stole one more of Gon’s onigiris when someone of their class in earshot talked about yesterday’s fight.

“…breaking the spinning top and turning it back to normal, Miraculous Ladybug is sooo cool!” They cooed, swooning with big eyes as they remembered the scene.

“Yeah, but without Chat Noir they wouldn’t have made it.” Someone else chimed in.

“What?! Chat Noir”, they said in a mocking voice, “didn’t even do anything. Ladybug did everything themselves. Chat just takes the credit because people think he is the shit by doing some flips.”

“Aren’t they a team?” A third person voiced their opinion, earning a glare of the first two.

“As if! They’re rivals!”

“But”, they lamented, “don’t they look kinda good together? Both fighting and”, they lowered their voice, “as a couple?”

A universal gasp was shared between everyone who heard them. An animated discussion broke out, everyone eager to take part in and making their opinion heard.

Killua raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. He had a really, _really_ strong opinion about this topic but didn’t dare to say it.

“As if Chat would like Ladybug.” Gon’s voice was barely a whisper but Killua was a professional when it came to Gon.

“Why’s that?” His voice sounded a little too harsh, even to his ears. There was nothing not to like about Ladybug and he knew for a fact, Chat thought the same.

Gon looked up a little caught. “Uh”, he stammered, “you know. Their … outfit. It looks kinda weird.”

“What?!” Killua looked at him with wide eyes in disbelief. That was the first time he heard something like that, especially from Gon. They didn’t talk as much about the two hero’s, mostly because Killua avoided the topic for obvious reasons.

“They look pretty cool to me? Why would they look weird?!”

Gon shrugged, pushing his food back and forth. “I don’t know. It’s a little … gaudy, don’t you think? And Chat, he’s _so_ cool. With his outfit and skills and stuff, why would he voluntarily hang out with Ladybug?”

Killua felt a blush creep up his cheek but was vanquished at the same time by the statement, that Ladybug was anything but cool.

“Listen here”, he pointed at his chopsticks at Gon pretty rudely, “Ladybug is as cool as Chat, if not cooler. They can hold up their own and don’t need nobody to help them and Chat knows that. He isn’t there to steal any fame or stuff like that but just to support them if they need help with a stronger opponent.” Killua tutted his nose. “And their outfit fits them perfectly. I don’t know what you’re on to.”

“Mhm.” Gon didn’t sound convinced, but Killua saw a small smile play on his lips.

“So…”, Killua scratched his cheek, “what do you think about them as a… y’know, as a… together?”

Gon giggled, grinning slyly at Killua. “As a couple? Are you afraid to say it out loud?”

“N-no!” Killua pouted, stuffing his mouth with another croquette.

“Well”, Gon hummed, tapping his lip with his chopsticks at which Killua stared. “I think they are a pretty good team. They wouldn’t want people fighting over who is stronger or better, they do what they need to do to keep the city safe.”

“And…?” Killua swallowed, forcing himself to look away from Gon’s lips and concentrating on his own food again.

“I think they look quite good together. As a couple.” Sounding a little embarrassed, Gon munched on their fried vegetables.

“Mhm.” Killua agreed. They finished their lunch in comfortable silence, listening to the conversation on the other side of the classroom.

\--

Killua exited the school from the back exit, saying his goodbyes to Gon earlier to avoid the driver at the main entrance. It was pretty embarrassing to get always driven to and from school. He was 14 already, more than old enough to walk alone. He could hear his mother’s voice, lecturing him about how they were an esteemed family and danger lurked everywhere.

Shaking his head, Killua’s thoughts wandered back to his earlier conversation with Gon about Ladybug and Chat. How could it be possible to see Ladybug in such a way? Killua never thought anything could be wrong about how they dressed, walked, just _were_. He sighed, shaking his head. Was it possible, Gon was crushing on Chat? Was he jealous? No, no, Killua shook his head again. They never talked about stuff like … love and such things, that was too embarrassing, but Killua was curious. He accepted early on that he crushed on his best friend, who never treated him differently than anybody else despite him being heir to a Yakuza clan.

Everything became complicated when Ladybug appeared and Killua became Chat Noir. He read so many things about falling in love with more than two people and still wasn’t sure how that worked. Ladybug and Gon were kind of similar? In some ways, but so different at the same time. It was frustrating to think about it, so Killua most of the time just didn’t. But if Gon started to show interest in someone than Killua was itching to make a move. But what if… what if that would ruin their precious relationship?

“Whaddya thinking about, huh?”

Killua rolled his eyes, pouting. “ _Now_ you come out?”

“What can I say? I’m at your side when you need it the most.” Plagg grinned in the smuggest way possible.

“Rather, you like to bathe in my misery.”

“I wouldn’t put it that way, you wound me.” Plagg sat down on Killua’s shoulder, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

“Whatever. It’s nothing you could make worse either way.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?”

“Shut up, ugh.” Killua rolled his shoulder, causing Plagg to tumble over his shirt and barely holding on to his collar.

“He—” Plagg was cut short by a scream not far from them. They shared a glance before Killua held out his hand.

“Plagg, claws out!”

The transformation lasted mere seconds, before Chat jumped up the nearest building, trying to make out the place the scream came from. And he didn’t have to look for long, seeing a building just vanished, instead a big pile of gold coins appeared.

“Huh.” Chat raised his eyebrows, taking a leap from streetlamp to streetlamp to get closer.

“Watch out!”

Chat was tackled from the side, almost smashed against another building, if he hadn’t pushed out his legs to intercept the force. Ladybug was holding on to his arm, as the streetlamp collapsed in on itself and another, smaller pile of coins appeared in its stead.

“Oh my, who must I thank for you to hold onto my arm so dearly?” Chat wiggled his eyebrows, earning a snort from Ladybug as they let go, landing feathery light on the sidewalk.

“No money in the world could replace you.” Ladybug shrugged, having their yo-yo at the ready. Chat had to claw at the wall to not lose his footing. How could they spout such flirting so casually?

But before Chat could lament about this any longer, his eyes found their target. A rather big person, dressed in a white coat and a comically big stethoscope around their head, was running around, laughing maniacally, turning everything, they touched into gold coins.

Chat landed next to Ladybug, claws out to attack at any moment. “So? What’s the plan?”

Ladybug blinked at him. “Since when are you waiting for me? Aren’t you all act first, ask later?”

“You must confuse me with yourself.” Chat shook his head, earning a burst of small laughter from Ladybug.

“I think more that you give me credit for.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a car that came flying towards them, making them jump in different directions and shattering into coins at the wall.

“Now what?! Do you really think you could stop me?! Me?! Only the right amount of money could do that! And you aren’t rich, are you?!” The doctor-like man laughed with his head thrown back. “Nobody can stop me, Doctor Money!”

“More like Mr. Greedy.” Chat huffed as he landed back next to Ladybug.

“We have to get him somewhere he can’t turn anything into coins!” Ladybug scanned the person to make out where the akuma could have manifested itself.

“Leave it to me!” Chat announced, jumping up to the nearest car. “Oi, money-monger! Aren’t you a little conceited?! Money can’t buy you everything.”

“What do you know, brat?!” His fist hit a low wall, turning it into money as it connected with his hand and catapulting all the coins at Chat. “You are a spoiled brat if you think money isn’t worth everything in the world.”

“I know for a fact”, Chat pulled out his staff, giving Doctor Money a hearty push against his chest, “that money won’t buy you friends.”

“Uff!” He stumbled backward, grimacing. “You! How dare you! Show some respect!”

“Ups.” Chat shrugged nonchalantly and took off running, Doctor Money hot on his feet. Taking some sharp corners, he didn’t try to lose him, but to make it at least look like he wanted to. Doctor Money turned some more things, cars, mailboxes, benches among other things, into coins, as Chat tried to find someplace, he couldn’t turn any more stuff.

As he was running, he finally found what he was looking for. Sprinting the last meters, Chat made a high jump, clawing onto a tall building.

“Hah! You can’t follow me here!” He taunted mockingly, not believing his own words, but it was enough to rill up his opponent. Chat clawed his way up the hotel, as Doctor Money walked inside the building and taking the elevator to the rooftop. Almost reaching the top, Chat looked around for a second, seeing Ladybug already on their way. Perfect.

Grabbing his staff again as he heard the ping of the elevator and Doctor Money running outside, looking for Chat Noir, he attacked him, trying to occupy him as long as possible until Ladybug arrived. Which didn’t take long. Ladybug stood on the edge of the roof within a minute, Chat trying to keep Doctor Money at a distance.

Ladybug took off sprinting, throwing their yo-yo at a pipe reaching out of the ground. It shattered into two pieces, which they connected with the string of their yo-yo, turning them into impromptu nunchaku.

“Chat!”

Chat reacted immediately, doing a backflip to create some more distance between him and his opponent as Ladybug leaped forward, throwing the nunchaku at Doctor Money. The one half of them flew between his feet, making him stumble and falling backwards when the second half hit him square in the face, smashing his glasses.

As his glasses fell into pieces, a dark butterfly escaped them, flying away.

“Not so fast!” Ladybug swung their yo-yo, trapping the butterfly inside of it. They were just done purifying it when they heard Chat call out to them.

“Watch out!”

Ladybug spun around, just seeing how the transformed Doctor Money, was stumbling at the reeling, holding his face and his feet slipping.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir leaping forward without thinking. Ladybug’s hand reached him a second earlier, grabbing the hem of his pants and being pulled down with him. But just a moment later, their other hand was grabbed by Chat, holding them both up by stemming his feet against the edge.

“Chat!”

“I would have never assumed you to be this slender but this heavy.” Chat gritted out, pulling them both up.

“Didn’t you learn that muscles are heavier than fat?” Ladybug exhaled in relief when they pulled themselves up, former Doctor Money passed out in their hand.

Chat helped Ladybug back to their feet, scanning them for any injuries but they seemed unscathed.

“That was pretty reckless of you, you know?” He shook his head, crossing his arms.

“It worked out in the end, didn’t it?” Ladybug grinned at him, pushing their hair back. “Thanks to you.”

“I… uh”, Chat scratched his cheek, looking around.

“Well, have to turn back everything to normal. See you around, Chat!” Ladybug turned around but stopped midway. “Uhm…”

“Yes?” Rather intrigued and happy to spend just a little more time with them, Chat stepped forward.

Ladybug opened and closed their fist a few times, fidgeting with their yo-yo, before speaking up again. “Do you… uh, do you think my… outfit looks weird?”

Chat blinked, confused and surprised by the sudden change of topic. And its ridiculousness.

“What?” Chat stepped even closer to them, boldly holding their face in both hands. “Listen hear, nothing about you is weird. Everything looks good on you, you’re strong, you’re … you’re perfect.”

Chat swallowed, staring into Ladybug’s eyes intently, trying to ignore how hot his face was. “Never question something stupid like that again, okay?”

Ladybug nodded against his hold, smiling their bright smile at him. “Thank you, Chat.”

“Uh-huh.” Chat let go of Ladybug, suddenly embarrassed by his action. “Well, it’s the truth.”

“Thanks anyway.” Ladybug smiled bashfully at him, their hand almost reaching out for him before stopping themselves. “Gotta go. See you.” They didn’t stop smiling even after the leaped off the roof, leaving a dazed Chat behind.

\--

“Do you want to come over for a sleepover?”

Killua was just packing his backpack after their last lesson, blinking by the sudden question. “Today?”

“Yeah. It’s Friday, we can sleep in tomorrow. Watch some movies and stuff?” Gon was uncharacteristically shy, fidgeting with the straps of his own backpack, not meeting Killua’s gaze.

“Uh, sure. Just let me call home to let them know.”

“Yes!” Gon nodded eagerly, his spiked-up hair bopping by the motion. He waited outside the classroom, giving Killua some space as they called home. It was always a little awkward, considering their strained relationship with each other. The call lasted maybe around two minutes, some annoying remarks by Killua thrown in between before his head peeked out the door again.

Gon just opened his mouth when he was interrupted by Zushi, one of their classmates a grade under them with who they paired up frequently in P.E. lessons.

“Killua!” He waved as he was running up to them. “And Gon, of course! Great to see you both!”

Killua acknowledged him by nodding, tilting his head.

“I wanted to ask if we can have another spar? I learned some new moves and maybe I’m finally able to win against you.” His eyes shone with determination, both hands balled to fists at his side.

“Sure, next week?” Killua grinned. As if Zushi was anywhere close to beat him.

“Yes!” Zushi bowed and ran off again. A little whirlwind he was.

Killua turned back to Gon, just wanting to make a snarky remark, when he saw Gon staring at his feet, kicking the ground with a neutral expression.

“Gon?”

Gon blinked, looking back up at shaking his head with his usual smile, if not a little subdued. “You ready?”

“Y-yeah.” Before Killua could ask about it, Gon already made his way toward the exit. Maybe later today.

Sleepovers at Gon’s place were always fulfilling in every aspect. His aunt Mito would cook them a meal worthy of royalty and could easily feed five grown men, but they ate up everything, before taking a long, warm bath each and collapsing on the couch to watch a movie. They would always fall asleep half-way through and Mito had to wake them up and shoosh them to their beds.

Killua crawled into Gon’s bed, ignoring the futon that was lied out for him. Not even the first time he came around, had he used this futon but rather slept with Gon in his bed. It was way more comfortable and more practical when they had late-night conversations and fell asleep as they talked.

Gon entered the room a few minutes later after brushing teeth, rubbing his eyes. His hair fell down in thick patches, not seeing any use in styling it up for the night. Killua blinked sleepily, a thought scratching at the back of his head but he pushed it away, scooting back toward the wall to make place for Gon.

“Does your aunt always cooks so much or would she just force us to eat all of it if we hadn’t finished everything?” He mumbled, one hand scratching his bloated stomach.

Gon chuckled, one arm hanging from the bedside. “Do you really want to find out?”

“Not really.”

As they both giggled, Gon turned on his side, facing Killua. Feeling his gaze on himself, Killua turned as well, one arm under his head.

“What is it?” He didn’t know why, but somehow it felt wrong to talk loudly, so Killua kept his voice low. Gon looked up to him through his fringe, thinking. The atmosphere seemed to change, goosebumps prickling in Killua’s neck but he just couldn’t look away from Gon’s intense stare.

“Do you like Ladybug?”

Killua’s eyes widen, mouth a little agape. His thoughts were running in circles, his ears buzzing.

“Wha- where did that come from?” Letting out a nervous chuckle, Killua finally looked somewhere else in the dark room despite not seeing anything.

“Do you?” Gon insisted?

“We- I- What about you? Do you like Chat?” Killua knew he lashed out to deflect from talking about him and his crushes. That was dangerous territory.

“Yeah. I like Chat.”

Killua froze, staring into the room without blanking. His heart was beating so loud he was sure, Gon must hear it. Gon liked Chat. Gon liked him, in some kind of way. But wasn’t that … cheating? Like, if he now said, he was Chat, wouldn’t Gon feel betrayed or something?

“Killua.” Gon whispered, turning Killua’s attention back to him.

“I like you.”

Every thought was stopped instantly like a train crashing against a wall. Killua had to inhale deeply, almost forgetting how to breathe.

“Wha- hol- hold on”, Killua rubbed his face with both hands, lying to himself that his face felt so hot because he did so.

“You like Chat?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you like me?”

“Uh-huh.”

Killua groaned. It was hypocritical of him, he knew that, but he wanted Gon to only like him. And somehow he achieved just that, but Gon didn’t know and he needed to tell him. Now.

“Listen, Gon, I need to tell yo-“

“I know.” Gon interrupted him, his hand between them balled into a fist slowly.

“No, no, Gon”, Killua swallowed, “you don’t. I am-“

“You’re Chat Noir. I know.”

Every blood cell in his system froze, all color drained from his face. How was this possible? It was his most hidden secret. Was he careless? Did he slip up?

“Hey.” Gon’s hand reached up to his cheek, slowly stroking his thumb over his skin.

“I…”, he cleared his throat, biting his lower lip. “Wait.”

Before Killua could do anything, the warmth of Gon’s hand on his face and next to him was gone. Gon walked blindly over to his desk, rummaging through one of the drawers. He made a content noise when he found what he was looking for and slowly stumbled back. Killua had sat up, hands numb in his lap. He still didn’t know how to react to all of this information.

Gon sat down next to him crisscrossed, holding out a small box.

“Open it.”

Killua blinked, taking the box and inspecting it from every side.

“I don’t … it sounds silly to say it, so I can just show you.” Gon scratched his cheek, shoulders hunched up. It was a sight Killua didn’t see often if ever.

Silently, he opened the box, eyes getting used to the shapes inside of it. Squinting, Killua finally could make out the shapes of two round objects and with the little light between the curtains, he could see that the objects were earrings with black dots on red ground.

“Huh.” Killua swallowed. “That makes everything a lot easier.” His smile from ear to ear rivaled that of Gon’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always check out my [ and ](https://twitter.com/pointyhatwitch)[tumblr](https://pointy-hat-witch.tumblr.com) to stay up to date with my stuff! :D


End file.
